This invention relates to a building component comprising a lightweight core encapsulated in a suitable encapsulating composition.
Many types of building components are known. However, there is always a need for a new type of building component which has various desirable characteristics such as a high strength to weight ratio, a good impact resistance, non-flammability, water impermeability, and which may readily be connected to similar building components, and easily manufactured.